According to Inuyasha
by Imthatonegurl
Summary: Inuyashas points of view for Kagome..... Very bad summary


_Disclamer- I don't own Song or Inyasha. First one-shot_

_According to you. I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right. _

She sighed as she listened again to Inuyahsa telling her what was so wrong with her.

"Really Kagome I mean how could you be so stupid you really couldn't even turn at the right light 'no lets go for the one with traffic under it."

He said rolling his eyes causing Kagome to do the same.

"Sorry inuyasha didn't know I was going to get into more traffic."

"God your worthless i mean seriously you cant even do anything right."

_According to you I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind. I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time, even if it would save my life. According to you. According to you._

"God Kagome can't you just pick a dress it doesn't take an hour." Inuyasha yelled looking at his watch

"damn it look Inuyasha u can go with someone else I mean really I don't even want to go to this damn thing its jus a dumb party for a new building _your _dad is opening I don't understand why I should be there?" she yelled back through the door.

"cause my parents want to see you so hurry up." He looked outside the window to the car 'God I bet Kikyo won't take so much time.'

Kagome came down stairs "ok lets go." She said Inuyasha not even looking at her grabbed her hand and dragged her to the car. Opened to door and ran to his side starting the car even before she sat down.

Putting the car in reverse he backed it out of the Kagome's drive way and turned the car on the street making a screeching sound as he left.

"Wow Kagome really you had those many dress's to pick from?" he said sarcastically then looked at her "what the hell is that?" looking at the dress. Kagome was dressed in a simple black dress with the straps criss-crossing in the back. Her wavy hair let go laying down on her back.

"Well Inuyasha it's a dress."

"You spent all that time but yet you pick that wow amazing...................Kikyo would have picked something so much better." He said whispering the last part

'Of course she would have.' She thought 'probably has on the shortest dress on there.' 

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you.

According to you I'm boring, I'm moody, you can't take me any place.

_According to you I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away. I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with it. According to you. According to you._"Ok everyone here's a joke "Kagome said looking at every one at the table which was Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and sadly Kikyo.

"How do you sink a submarine full of blondes? ( I personally have nothing against blondes) "

"ahhhhhh " everyone looked at each other

"Come on guys think what would you do it involves a door."

"You tell her to open the door." Miroku said not sure

"Close you knock on the door." Everyone giggled slightly

"Wow Kagome that was the worst joke ever you practically gave him the answer." Inuyasha huffed then got up and walked away Sango glared at his back while Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible; he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you._

"Don't worry about it Kagome that was pretty funny." Sesshomaru smiled slightly at him

"Thanks" she smiled "well got to go before he leaves me." She said grabbing her purse and running after Inuyasha.

I need to feel appreciated, like I'm not hated. Oh-- can't you see me through his eyes? It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay.

AS Kagome looked around she realized that Inuyasha wasn't there and neither was the car she looked around. Tears were threaten to come out of her eyes. Just then a car stopped right next to her

"Want a ride?" Sesshomaru asked smiling

She smiled through her teary eyes and opened the door. 

According to me you're stupid, you're useless, you can't do anything right.  
But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted.

Sesshomaru stopped next to Kagome's house. "Thank you so much Sesshomaru I don't no how to say thank you."

"Well there is one way.... I was wondering if you'd like to go to the fair with me."

Kagome's eyes widened 'but what about Inuyasha......What about him?' She smiled "I'd love to." She said as she got out then ducked in and gave Sesshomaru a kiss on the cheek and left.

A little jump in her step as she walked to her door.

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you. [you, you]  
According to you. [you, you]_

According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right.

"Maybe I'm not useless after all." She thought as she opened the door.


End file.
